the tiger who is a dog?
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: Taiga Aisaka is magically transported into another world where she is a small australian shepherd along with Ryuuji, Minorin, Ami and Kitamura. Will she grow warmer and carry on loving Ryuuji or will she just teach him about becoming adapted to the wild. some Ryuuji X Taiga and the gang as some well loved dog breeds
1. Chapter 1

Well hello there people This is my first Toradora fic and yes the characters aren't quite themselves hehe you'll know why. The name says it all really. Well enjoy and reviews are appreciated (as long as you aren't evil or anything) From: Kawaiimafokushi! No i don't own toradora people

* * *

(Taiga POV)

Heat floods my body and I feel the sun's rays on my back. Wait sun rays? My eyes flutter open to reveal a lush green forest. knowing something is completley wrong, I look around and spot a big black and tan figure lying down asleep. Intruiged, I walk over to look at the dog. It's a german shepherd with a mainly black face with some tan markings such as the eye dot thingies. It has a huge black patch on its back. The rest of the dog's body is a light tan colour but it has black socks on its feet as well as having a small black tuft of fur on its head. Still feeling a little off, I nudge the great german shepherd. I look at my hand. Well... It's not my hand but instead a small furry paw. I flinch and observe my paw oblivious to the fact that the dog is waking up. He looks at me staight in the face. "Taiga?" He asks. I feel my ears perk up and I look at the dog that says my name.

"Ryuuji?" I say confused. 'How can this be?' I ask myself 'I am with my mum and away from Ryuuji and everyone.' I shake my head clearing away all of my thoughts. "Taiga where are we?" He asks confused.

"Ryuuji is that you?" I ask again.

"Yeah it's me." He replies while stretching out and standing up. He looms over me completley. "I wonder if Minorin, Ami or Kitamura are here." He thinks aloud. "Maybe." I state simply before trotting to a nearby pond and staring at my reflection. I am an australian shepherd with light brown eyes and the weird markings that they have except apart from there being grey, It's a white colour. I thirstily lap up some water.

"How do you know how to drink like that?" He asks me concerned.

"Well I always do." I shrug while drinking.

"So er how do you do it?" He asks. I sigh

"first off, you stick your mouth in the water then you stick your tongue out, shape it into a spoon and retract it." I say simply. He tries it and soon gets the hang of it. Soon after, we sit on the grass and talk. "So how did you get here? I ask him.

"All I remember is going to sleep." Ryuuji states dryly

"Same." I reply. walk off and squat.

"What are you doing?" Ryuuji asks confused.

"Doing a pee." I state dryly.

"Oh." He says blushing and turns away.

"What? dogs watch other dogs pee all the time." I smirk cutley

"Y-yeah but we are humans." He stutters embarrased to talk about the topic.

"Nope not anymore by the looks of it." I smirk again. "We're dogs now." Ryuuji turns around once I'm done and walks up to me. "I wonder what my pee smells like." I think aloud deliberatley. "Hey dog." I say while turning to him.

"Yes?" Ryuuji replies.

"Sniff my pee." I command. I can see him start to turn red.

"W-why should I?" He stutters back weakly.

"Because you need to act less like a human now and more like a dog." I snap back. Reluctantly, he puts his nose to the ground and sheepishly sniffs my pee. A triumphant smirk adorns my face. "There you happy now?" He sighs

"Yep I'm all done peeing." I say while walking on.

"Oi Taiga wait up." He calls while running up to me. It doesn't take very long for him to catch up scince he is so big. We walk for a while. "Where are we?" Ryuuji asks confused. "Baka I don't know the answer to that." I reply sofly. I suddenly flop to the ground exhausted. "I'm tired." I whine. He sighs and looks at me.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asks bored.

"Carry me?" I suggest while rolling over on my back. He sighs and lies down on the floor. Happily, I jump on his back and lie down.

"The things I do for you." He sighs while walking. Suddenly, I hear a rustle from the bushes.

"Ryuuji stop." I holler. Reluctantly, he stops. "Yay maybe it's lunch." I sadistically grin. Catching on, he looks at me in horror.

"Your going to kill something?" He asks shocked.

"Duh don't you want to survive?" I ask him while leaping off of his back and walking up to the bush.

"O-oh right." He mumbles while walking next to me. I peer through the bushes only to see a little blue figure. I try to bite it but I'm too short.

"Damn it." I curse. "Go and pick it up." I tell Ryuuji. He does what he is told and lets the bundle onto the floor infront of us. I nudge it with my muzzle only to see, much to my dissapointment, a blue longhaired chihuahua. "Ugh what the hell?" She asks furiously. I remember that voice from anywhere.

"Ami?" I ask confused.

"Taiga?" She asks. I burst out laughing.

"You really are a baka chi!" I laugh while rolling around on my back.

"Yeah yeah laugh all you want." She states bored. "But I'm still fabulous." I howl in laughter.

"Yeah and short." I add before bursting out laughing again. She huffs and walks over to Ryuuji.

"Tall as always." She smiles at him. She yawns, jumps on his tail, walks over his back, climbs on his head and lies down. "Seems like you have a new passanger." She smiles. He huffs and I jump on his back. "Lets go and find the others." He sighs.

"Right after lunch." I say when spotting a rabbit running infront of us. I jump off of Ryuuji's back catch up to it and deliver a short bite to the neck. They both look at me in horror. I start to eat at the carcass I look up at them innocently. "Want some?" I ask. I hear Ryuuji's stomach growling and I smile. "I'll go catch something bigger." I state before running off into the undergrowth. Ryuuji follows me with Ami clinging onto his head for dear life as he runs. "Shhh." I shush him as I come across a wild pig. "Okay you go left I go right." I say before sneaking on the right side of the pig. Ryuuji goes on the left side with Ami. I scare the pig and as expected, it runs to Ryuuji's side. "Kill it now." I howl. He backs up afraid. I sigh as the pig runs past him. "Useless." I bark in fustrasion

"Sorry." He whimpers. "I-" He tries to explain but the sound of the pig shreiking in pain cuts him off. I run to the sound only to see a silvery blue akita with bright red blood splattered on its face. "Ha guys look it looks like Kitamura kun." I snigger. He looks at me.

"Who said my name?" He asks confused.

"Kitamura?" I ask.

"Taiga?" He asks back before wagging his tail happily. "Hey Minori It's Taiga." He barks happily. Suddenly, I see a flash of red and I am pinned down my something.

"Oh TAIGA IT'S REALLY YOU!" Minorin barks while licking my face. I squrim out of her grasp and look at her. She is a red coloured Shiba inu with white pathches on her coat as well as white socks. "I have missed you too." I say before hugging her with my front legs. After pulling away, I walk to the pig.

"Ah pork cutlets." I drool while taking a chunk out of the now dead pig and eating it. Minorin and Kitamura join in but Ryuuji and Ami pull back.

"Come on guys this is our reunion dinner." Minorin says happily before digging in.

"Lunch." Ryuuji corrects before reluctantly taking a bite. He once again ,without hesitation this time, eats some more. Ami sighs and starts eating too.


	2. Chapter 2 the plan

Hey people here's a new chapter well enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Toradora but I wish I do Anyway R and R plz. from Kawaiimafokushi =)

* * *

(Taiga POV)

After eating the pig, I finally regain my energy. We all sit by the skeleton of the pig thinking about our next steps. "So what do we do?" Ami says while picking up a clean bone free of any meat. "Go and find help?" Kitamura suggests while snapping a rib bone off of the spine and cleaning his teeth with it. "There is no point this forest is huge." I say bored while gnawing on a rib and scraping the meat off of it with my canines.

"Then what do we do?" Ryuuji asks nervosly gnawing on a leg bone.

"Simple." I say. "We find a way to change back and then we go home."

"Yeah but what changes us back." Kitamura asks confused. A small smile fills my face.

"We try everything that we can." I say

"That would kill us." Ami snorts.

"Stop overreacting." I snap. She shuts up and looks away.

"We should first make some sort of home." Ryuuji says wearily

"I agree with that." I say.

"Everyone who agrees say I." Minorin says in her usual upbeat tone.

"I" Everyone choursuses.

"Lets go then it will be dark soon." Ryuuji states. I bring part of the rib with me and gnaw on it while walking. Minorin and Yūsaku (Kitamura) run ahead playfully nipping eachother. I look at them smiling slightly. "Are those two dating?" I ask Ryuuji.

"They might as well be." Ami interrupts. "Everyone knows that they at least like eachother."

"Or act like it." I grumble. Ryuuji looks at me concerned.

"Taiga what's wrong?" He says anxious.

"Nothing." I say dismissavley shaking my stub of a tail dismissavley. before walking on and gnawing my bone.

"Well it seems that there's something wrong." He counters walking up to me licking my face affectionatley. I snort and walk on.

"Leave her be." Ami says. "She needs some time to herself.

A few hours later, we find a small cave which can fit all of us in. Checking the surroundings, walk through the cave and give everyone the all clear. "Who wants to go hunting with me?" I ask. Yūsaku barks and so we go off hunting.

"You know Taiga..." He starts. I look at him.

"Yeah?" I ask him.

"I think I know where we are." He states. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Where?" I ask him. He scratches his neck with his back leg.

"Shikotsu toya national park." He says wincing.

"How do you know." I say cringing.

"I got lost here a few years ago and this place is in my memory." He states.

"Shit. We're far from home aren't we?" I ask him.

"If we are here, then we will have to go across the sea and alot of Japan to get home." Yūsaku states.

"Well, were fucked." I say simply while slamming my paw down.

"Indeed." He says.

"Come on. we should carry on hunting then we can discuss this over dinner." I say while chasing a sheep. I soon take the rather small animal down and we both drag it back to the cave. "Guys I have some good news and some bad news." I say grimacing slightly. Everyone looks at me and Yūsaku. "Well the good news is that we took down a whole sheep." I say while dragging the dead carcass into the cave.

"But the bad news is that we could be in Shikotsu toya national park." Kitamura finishes.

"Fuck!" Ryuuji whines."

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO FUCKING DO? I'M A MODEL FOR CHISTS SAKE I HAVE PHOTO SHOOTS TO ATTEND TO!" Ami yips in fustraition.

"Well at least we are all together." Minorin says trying to briten the mood.

"ALL TOGETHER?! WE COULD BE DEAD BY TOMMOROW." Ami barks loudly.

"WELL AT LEAST I WOULD WANT TO DIE WITH MY FRIENDS YOU INCONSIDERATE BITCH!" Minorin snaps back. Suddenly, Ami bites Minorin on the muzzle. Blood starts leaking from the wound. Minorin bites Ami on the back making her cry out in pain. "IF THAT LEAVES A MARK YOU ARE SO DEAD." Ami barks loudly. Soon they both end up squabbling over eachother becoming louder and louder each time.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Ryuuji barks loudly. We all flinch as well as Minorin and Ami stop fighting.

"Now you two do you want to get home and go back to normal or not?" I snarl. They both nod ashamed about what they had done. "Does anyone know any information about this national park?" I ask.

"Well if we carry on going southwest, we will exit the park come across a border and if we carry on walking, we will get to a dock which takes people to Japan and back." Kitamura states.

"Remember we need to get to Osaka." I say.

"Then we get a boat to the southwest of Japan then walk." Kitamura states.

"Well, I had a photoshoot here..." Ami begins.

"Cut to the chase." I say already bored.

"We could go to the exit of the park and carry on until we get to an airport, get on a plane and arrive in Osaka." She finishes.

"There is a train staition near the dock that is in Japan right Yūsaku?" Ryuuji asks. He nods.

"Yeah and the train takes us to Osaka." Yūsaku barks in triumph.

"But we need to get to the outskirts." Minorin says rubbing the spot where Ami bit.

"We walk." Yūsaku Says smiling. Ami and I groan.

"Hello short legs." I say motioning to Ami and I.

"I'm sure Ryuuji and I can carry you." he offers. Ryuuji nods and stares at the dead sheep hungrily.

"Who else is hungry?" He asks salavating at the dead sheep. I push him a little making him snap out of his trance.

"We need to think about why we are all now dogs." Minorin states. We all agree

"What did you do yesterday?" I ask everyone.

"Well I got into a fight with somone about how they look." Ami confesses.

"I got in a fight over Kitamura kun." Minorin says blushing.

"I was regretting our love." Ryuuji says regretfully to me while looking away. Everyone goes silent. Tears start to well up in my eyes.

"I was allowing a boy to flirt with me." I sigh ashamed of myself.

"I broke somone's teeth with a baseball bat unintentionally. Kitamura says quietly.

"Now think about what we did wrong." I say. Once again, everyone goes silent.

"I was judgemental." Ami says.

"I was aggressive." Minorin says bowing her head in shame.

"I was ignoring true love." Ryuuji sighs.

"Same here." I sigh while looking at Ryuuji.

"I was clumsy." Kitamura says.

"So I think we need to repair and destroy these traits of us and we will return to normal." I announce. Everyone nods.

"Lets eat." Ryuuji says before digging into the sheep next to me.

After dinner, I go outside and sit ontop of the cave. Hot tears roll down my face. I hear Ryuuji call my name from inside the cave. I howl out of sadness and anguish before staring at the moon. "Why was I such a fool?" I whisper to the moon. The moon's pale light cloaks my body. The sound of paws padding behind me shatters the silence. "Taiga..." I hear Ryuuji trail off. He looks at me and licks the tears from my face. "Let's go inside." He says while sliding down the walls of the cave. I join him. He lies down. I curl up next to his stomach and glance up at the moon once more before Ryuuji's rythmic breathing lulls me into sleep


	3. Chapter 3 the Incident

hello there people here's chap 3 enjoy. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Toradora. anyway R and R and enjoy

* * *

(Taiga POV)

My eyes slowly open. I am welcomed by the heat of Ryuuji's fur along with my own. I walk to the ouside of the cave and do my business. I turn to check on everyone else. Yup I am alone. Suddenly, I see a flash of orange and the sun rises. Facinated, I marvel at the beautiful sight before chasing after a rabbit that passed and killing it. I eat half of the rabbit and save the other half for Ryuuji. I hear him mumble in his sleep. "Eh?" I whisper while cocking my ears. "Taaaaiiiiigaaaaaa..." Ryuuji groans. "Your belly rubs are the beeest." Amused, I giggle quietly before rubbing his belly with one paw. "y-yes." He groans. "A bit lower." I do what he wishes oblivious to where my paw is. I giggle as I rub the fleshy mound of his stomach (Or what I think is his stomach). My eyes scroll down to where my paw is and I fall backward in shock. I feel my face burn up as I stare at Ryuuji. 'WHAT KIND OF DREAM IS RYUUJI HAVING' My mind screams. I see his eyes slowly open and him go completly red at the rememberance of his dream. He looks at me embarrased and I look back at him somewhat ashamed for playing with his heart. Well... not really his heart. I blush once more and turn away. "I-I saved some rabbit for you." I stutter while nudging the carcass toward him.

"T-thanks." He stutters back before eating the rabbit. He stretches and walks out of the cave to do his business and bury the bones so no snakes come into the cave. "So do you want to come for a walk with me?" He asks. I nod and follow him. We both end up at the top of the neibouring hill that the cave is on. I scan the area and see the dock. "Look Ryuuji the dock!" I bark happily. He follows my gaze and wags his tail enthusiastically. I sit down and Ryuuji does the same.

"So how is life with your mum?" He asks.

"Sucks." I say glumly.

"Why does it?" He asks me concerned.

"My stepdad is an asshole." I say while biting down hard on the same pork rib from the day before.

"Why is he an asshole?" He asks while licking my face affectionatley.

"Because he always scolds me for doing stuff that I usually do with you and he always orders me around." I reply glumly. "When I'm with you I am free and happy." She addss. Ryuuji flinches slightly before licking my face affectionaltley once more. "Yasuko chan has been asking over you." Ryuuji mumbles.

"Really?" I ask. He nods. "Well maybe before I go back to my mum I can visit her." I suggest while burying my muzzle into the fur of his neck

"Yeah sure we can do that." He replies. I gently lick his face and clean all of the blood off of his muzzle as well as just licking him affectionatley. He smiles and licks me back. Once we're done, we run back down the hill to everyone else. 'Kitamura and Minorin are awake but where's Ami?' I ask myself. I soon see the baka chi stretching her now tiny body and going around to the back of the cave. I smile as I see Minorin and Kitamura eat a dead pig and Ami soon joins in too. Their tails wag when we both come into view. "Hey there Taiga, Ryuuji" She grins at us and smirks at me evily. Once we are fully down the hill, Minorin walks up to me and nudges me over to one side. "I thought you were in heat and had gone off with him to you know..." Minorin trails off still smirking. My face burns up and I look away.

"N-nope we didn't do anything like that." I stutter. She grins at me.

"So you haven't done "Anything" With him huh?" Minorin asks pretending to act dumb.

"Nope but I have to pee so bye." I say quickly before taking my exit ticket and leaving to talk to Kitamura. "Oi Kitamura." I call. Soon after, he bounds up to me.

"Hai?" He asks.

"Do you know the plan?" I ask him. He nods.

"Yep it's imprinted in my mind." He smiles at me. "So do you want to go for a run?" He asks. I shake my head slightly smiling.

"Nope I went for a run with Ryuuji." I say politley before walking off to Ami who is basking in the sun. She seems to be asleep so I prod her gently. Her eyes snap open and she bites me dead on the leg. "FUCK!" I yelp in pain before glaring down at Ami.

"What?" She asks "Haven't you heard anything about Chihuahuas?" I growl and limp off. Ryuuji sees me and immediatley rushes to my side.

"You need bandage." he says while looking at the wound which is bleeding heavily. I take a closer look at the wound. 'Seems like the baka chi has ripped off chunk of my skin.' I think. Ryuuji starts licking the wound. The touch stings and I whine quietly as he licks the wound. "Well kissing it doesn't seem to make it better." I say grumpily. He looks at me. "Dogs have enzimes in their saliva which kills bacteria." Ryuuji says in a bored tone.

"Which means?" I ask demandingly.

"It means it kills away most of the chances of desease." He sighs.  
"Oh." I mumble quietly before jumping on his back. and following his gaze. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

"We're going to the medical room." He says causally.

"And you know where that is because..." I ask.

"I found a map and I studied it." He replies causally. After about half an hour of walking, we finally come across the medical building. I jump off of his back and surround the area. "Shit. there's no way in except from the entrance." I curse. "Put on a sweet face." I say to Ryuuji. I walk into the building and jump up on a paramedic. "Hey there girl." She cooes. I lick her hand as she holds it infront of my nose. She smells of anticeptic. "Are you lost?" She asks. I shake my head and bark.

"Are you a wild dog?" She asks. I jump up and bark once more. I hear Ryuuji pad in slowly to the woman's side and rest his front legs on her lap. "Hey there boy." She smiles. He barks and licks her hand. I jump up onto her lap and rest my front legs onto her lap so that she can clearly see the wound from the baka chi. "Oh my you seem to have hurt your leg." She says while carrying me to the first aid room and grabbing some anticeptic. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ryuuji watching me and the woman. She pours the anticeptic on a cloth and presses it onto my wound. I yelp in pain. "Shhhh it's okay little fella." She soothes. Soon after, she finishes cleaning my wound and starts wrapping the bandage on. "So are you two like mates?" She asks aloud smiling. I bark happily and Ryuuji barks too. She giggles to both of us. "Well I wish you two the best of luck." She smiles before letting us go. We both bark before I jump onto Ryuuji's back and head off.


	4. Chapter 4 loveydovey?

Once again hello there readers. I am kinda pining to start a new story and so I'm trying hard to finish this but still make it good and not crappy. Anyway I'm doing all sorts of ships. (Not Yaoi or Yuri for the moment Soz.) Anyway R and R s are much apprecaited but don't forget to enjoy. Kawaiimafoukushi Disclaimer: I don't own Toradora. P.s: I decided this will mainly be in Tiga's POV so yeah...

* * *

(Taiga POV)

When we get back to the cave, I see everyone actually trying to improve their faults desperate for the hope of doing so. I join in with them by doing romantic stuff with Ryuuji. We both end up walking to a small lake which almost looks light green. and is sheilded by the trees. I marvel at the sight before sitting at the edge of the lake. I drink quietly next to Ryuuji. Suddenly, I see a flash of white and a huge splash in the lake. I jump backward into the comfort of Ryuuji's chest. "What the hell was that?" I ask suddenly angry for god knows why. The figure rises out of the lake and looks at us. 'It's a wolf.' My mind half screams. "What are you doing here?" He growls. Towering above me.

"Enjoying the scenery." I snarl. He sniffs me and smirks.

"Your'e in heat." He smirks.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I snap.

"Well it seems like I'm attracted to your scent." He whispers in my ear. I take the oppertunity to bite his ear and make a run for it. I try to run but the wound from Ami slows me down. I soon fall onto the floor. "Get off of my mate!" I hear Ryuuji snarl. I hear some more growls, snaps and snarls before somone picks me up by the neck. "Ryuuji?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"How did you beat the wolf?" I ask him.

"I didn't..." He says. "He got scared and now we run." He adds before running back to the cave quickly.

* * *

Once we get back to the cave, I quickly do my business before I go to hunt with Ryuuji. We both catch a large hare before finding a small clearing with a pond and a tree canopy like the one before. I suddenly have these urges in my body to err do things. "So this is what being in heat feels like." I mumble.

"Eh?" Ryuuji asks.

"Oh nothing." I say quickly hoping that he didn't hear what I said. After that, we both eat in silence. However, this silence is not tense. Nope. It's actually really warm. "Hey Ryuuji." I start after eating my share of the hare.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Thanks for saving me from the wolf." I say quietly while limping over to him and nuzzling my muzzle into his chest fur.

"Oh no problem." He says modestly while smiling. I lick his face lovingly. He licks my face back. A small wolfy smile adorns my face. "By the way Taiga..." Ryuuji starts. "Yeah?" I ask.

"Your scent is driving me crazy." He says. I pull back fighting these primal animal instincts.

"And?" I say in the most tsundre voice I can muster.

"Nevermind." He says looking away to try and hide his blush. I catch on and go red too. 'Would Ryuuji really go that far?' I ask myself. I shake it off. 'No of course not.' I reassure myself while turning back to the direction of the cave. "We should get going." I suggest while limping up the hill.

"I'll carry you." He offers while rushing up to me and picking me up by the neck.

A few minutes later, we both get back to the cave and see everyone asleep. We both smile only to see Kitamura still up and alert. "Oh hi you guys." He says before greeting us. "Hi." We say back tired.

"Just on the lookout shift." He chimes. We nod tiredly before saying goodnight and lying down getting to sleep.

"Hey Ryuuji..." I say drowsily.

"Yeah?" He yawns.

"I love you." I say from the bottom of my heart.

"You too." He says. You could tell that he said it from the bottom of his heart too. I soon drift off to sleep


	5. Chapter 5 the finale

Okay people. Here's one of the big moments. HAHA I spoiled it soz =0 Anyway enjoy and don't forget to R and R plz. From : Kawaiimafokushi.

P.s: I don't own Toradora

* * *

(Taiga POV)

I shift slightly in my sleep. I feel... colder? My eyes flutter open and I peer around. Everyone's human again? "Eh?" I groan before stretching. I bang my head on the roof of the cave. "Ouch Fuck!" I shout quietly before checking my assumption. Yep human hands and everything is now human about me. Tiredly, I go outside to do my thing before looking at my reflection in the pond. Yep I am wearing a fitted white shirt with a black waistcoat, a blue skirt, some long black socks and some brown pumps. I pick some berries before walking back to the now tiny cave. Ryuuji is no longer in his spot but instead outside checking himself out with glee. "TAIGA!" He cheers before running up to me. "We did it." He smiles.

"Yeah we did." I say smiling. "But don't think that you're not my stupid dog!" I add still smiling slightly. He is wearing a pair of jeans, a hello T shirt with some trainers. I smile at the sound of everyone waking up and bashing their heads too on the ceiling of the cave. "We're human again aren't we?" Ami sighs. I nod and hug Minorin. "Well I guess it's faze two of the plan." Kitamura states. He is wearing his baseball uniform. and so is Minorin. Ami is wearing a pair of short shorts as well as a tank top. "Lets go." I say while running along the track. The sting on my arm holds me back a bit but I keep on going.

* * *

After a few hours, we finally manage to sneak through the barrier and get to the dock. Unsure of which boat we need to get on, I look for somone. Luckily, I spot somone. "Oi you." I call grabbing the guy's attention.

"Yes?" He asks.

"Which boat goes to Osaka?" I ask. He looks at me with one eyebrow raised. "Tell me or I will actually feed you to the fishes." I snarl. His pupils dialate. "Okay that boat." He says before running away. I lead everyone to the boat and quickly get on.

The boat trip was highly boring and I felt sick. Feeling woozy, we all got off of the small fisher boat and run to the train staition. When on the platform, I nearly throw up. Ryuuji stops me and we all bundle up on the empty back carrage. Atfer a few mintutes, everyone is asleep except from Ryuuji and I. "So when are you coming back?" He asks me.

"Well it's nearly been a year so I'll be coming back in a few weeks." I answer smiling at him before planting my lips onto his. He kisses me back and we add some passion to the kiss. "Ewww go get a room." Ami says. We pull away with a heavy blush and look out of the window.

"The last few days have been hell hey?" I Ryuuji says smiling.

"Yeah." I agree before slipping into a deep sleep.

* * *

My eyes drift open and I find myself in my room. "Was it all a dream?" I ask myself groggily. 'But it felt so real.' I counter in my mind. Still confused, I walk downstairs to find my mother. I soon do find her rubbing her stomach affectionaltley. Yep she is preggers. "Hey mum," I start. she looks at me smiling. "Yes?" She asks.

"Did I go missing?" I ask her. She chuckles.

"Don't you remember?" She says.

"No." I say intrested.

"Well a boy carried you here and knocked on the door and gave me you after kissing you on the forehead." She states.

"What did this boy look like?" I ask with my heart racing.

"Well he had dark blue hair and a real delinquient face but he seemed really nice." She replies.

"Ryuuji." I smile.

"So is he your boyfriend?" My mother asks.

"Maybe." I say overjoyed before hearing my phone buzz. It was a text from Ryuuji which says:

Hey that was some crazy experience huh? Anyway I miss you and see you in a few weeks eh?

I reply with:

Yeah I miss you too and can't wait to see you again.

He sends antother message saying:

Can't wait to see you again.

"You too..." I mumble


End file.
